My Biggest Dream
by Amanda Seville
Summary: Check out the DCettes youtube channel..AinsleyNTheDCettes
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, Olivia!**

**as i walked in the big yard i realized i was alone..**

**"ellie!", i heard someone say..."where were you..."**

**"im sorry i thought you were behind me", i said in my cheery high voice.**

**"oh..ok..well i guess i owe you an apology.."**

**"oh no! no! its my fault..."**

**"no its mine i wish you would have stayed with me though...your so young.." she said as her voice trailed off.**

**"olivia im sorry,dont cry.."**

**"eva might tell miss grudge i have a bad feeling, now where is jeanette and brittany? hurray up and tell me before miss grudge gets home!"**

**i looked up and said.."sorry i dont know..."**

**"thats enough of you little rat!"**

**We heard crying...**

**"jeanette!" olivia called..**

**"dont even try to help your little rat,olivia." eva said and snicked.**

**jeanette was falling off a table,"olivia...im scarrreddd of falliinnnggg..." she started to cry.**

**olivia caught her.**

**"now to find the other one" olivia said..**

**i realized miss grudge would be back soon and if she saw us who know what would happen to me and my sister and olivia...i cant live without them...**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry about the last chaper it was just to you get you introduce...

ELEANOR POV..

eva slapped olivia to the ground!

"thats what you get bastard.."

"hey leave her alone!" i yelled..

"what did you say rat" she yelled back...

"leave my sisters and olivia alone..." brittany walked in..

"what are you going to do?" she teased...

brittany looked at us her eyes shed tears..

olivia got up... "leave them alone..." she punched her..

eva fell to the ground..."you..."

suddenly miss grudge unlocked the door...we ran to our box under the bed...

"Olivia what happend?"

"miss grude..." i heard part of the conversation..

"eva tell me..."

"well miss grudge.."

"olivia is that true?"

"no...i would never do that.."

"it is miss grudge!"

"OLIVIA GO UPSTAIRS! NOW!'

"yes miss grudge"

she walked in and started to cry...

"i hate her...*sniff*..i hate her..."

"awww...why would you hate me?"

she walked in... and grinned as she said that...

"you know why!"

"oh ya because your a...B..I..T..C...H.."

"im telling miss grudge.."

"oh yeah and by the way your groundeed and going to get beat tonite.."

"wHY?"

"because you hit me"

""you hit me first!"

"SO.."

olivia looked away..

"ya i think she want you in an hour.."

"an hour?" olivia mumbled...

"ya! let me go ask" she smirked and walked away..

_an hour later_

"olivia get down here"

eva laughed at the sound of mrs grudges voice..

"oh i hate her" brittany said..

"me too" me and jeantte said in unsion..

"that..that.." i said...

"ellie we must stop eva and miss grudge!" britt said..

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Jenaettes POV

"britt, there so big..and we are only babies.." i said..

"i know that"

"we have to try," ellie said

"fine," i said

_1 day later_

"Adoption day, wake your asses up!"

"yes miss grudge" olivia said...

"i cant belive it look at olivia she has marks all over..." britt said...

i just frowned in reply

_a few minutes later_

"girls...we didnt get adopted...but we are runnin away.."

"why?" we all replied.

"im done with eva and miss grudge.."

"oh llok who crying to her rats," eva said...and snickered..

"they are not rats!"

Eva punched olivia!

Olivia fell to the ground.."yes they are!" eva said...

Olivia got up and kicked eva to the ground...suddently...miss grudge came up stairs when eva knocked olivia out...

"OLLLIIVVVVVIIAAAAAA!"

"she hit me" eva lied..

"no she punched me first.." olivia shed a tear as she said that..

"whatever!"

"EVA IS OLIVIA TELLING THE TRUTH?"

"yes miss grudge.."

"olivia..." she started...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia POV

And i just started running off i grabbed the girls and ran...

"come on wendey" i said.

we made it to the fairy and i said..."girls if i dont make it..."

then a policew officer grabbed me and the girls jumped on the ship...and that the last time i saw them...

Jeanettes POV

We jumped on the ship...as it departed ellie started to cry..."what if she...dies...or...or..."

"its ok i said!"

then i started to sing..

Everyday is so wonderful  
>Then suddenly<br>It's hard to breathe  
>Now and then I get insecure<br>From all the pain  
>I'm so ashamed<p>

I am beautiful  
>No matter what they say<br>Words can't bring me down  
>I am beautiful<br>In every single way  
>Yes words can't bring me down<br>Oh no  
>So don't you bring me down today<p>

*brittany joined in with her own solo*  
>B:To all your friends you're delirious<br>So consumed  
>In all your doom, ooh<br>Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
>The pieces gone<br>Left the puzzle undone  
>Ain't that the way it is<p>

Jeanette and Brittany:You're beautiful  
>No matter what they say<br>Words can't bring you down  
>Oh no<br>You're beautiful  
>In every single way<br>Yes words can't bring you down  
>Oh no<br>So don't you bring me down today

ALL:No matter what we do  
>(No matter what we do)<br>No matter what we say  
>(No matter what we say)<br>We're the song inside the tune  
>(Yeah, oh yeah)<br>Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
>(And everywhere we go)<br>The sun will always shine  
>(The sun will always, always, shine)<br>And tomorrow we might awake  
>On the other side<p>

We're beautiful  
>No matter what they say<br>Yes words won't bring us down  
>Oh no<br>We are beautiful  
>In every single way<br>Yes words can't bring us down  
>Oh no<br>So don't you bring me down today

Oh, oh  
>Don't you bring me down today<br>Don't you bring me down, ooh  
>Today<p>

*then we just stopped and looked at each other*

Me:*sighs* i wonder how far it is?

Authors note

ok i need two chipettes so a brittany type and a jeanette type..since i got a eleanor type which is yours truly Amanda Seville! oh wait i need a human...like a family or somethin...well maybe just the girls and then the other chipettes which will have a name..so just submit your chipette please! THANKS!

-amanda seville


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanors POV

theres the dock!

"hey guys i see the dock!"

"yay" we cheered!

we hopped off..

"where to now?" jeanette said...

"i dont know" brittany said..

so we ran off and we bumped into 4 other chipmunks...female chipmunks...

"hi," so one of the short ones..."we`re the DCettes..are you a fan?"

"No.." brittany replied..

"hi im ainsley!" said the middle one.."im the oldest!"

"and im zoee" said the tall one.

"im lola!" said one of the short one.

the other one walked up cautiously and said.."im amanda..and im pleased to meet you."

"and we are the DCettes!" they all said..

"hi im eleanor.."

"ya whatever and im brittany!"she interupted..

"im jeanette" jeanette said..

"and...we`re...THE CHIPETTES!" we all said...

"ok.." amanda said.."do you need a place to live or somethin?"

"Yes we do.." i said..

Amanda POV

"well follow us!" i said and they followed us..

"wow its huge!" jeanette said..

brittany just looked and said rudely.."whatever its not that cool!"

"can you not be so rude?" Ainsley said..

"when you stop being ugly.." brittany mumbled..

"ok knock this off!" jen and zoee said at the same time...then they both giggled..

**thanks for readin guys..i worked hard..it looks so easy but its not..so thanks and stay tuned!**

**oh and this might end soon and it might just center around the DCettes..add me on fb!**

**.com/?ref=logo#!id=100003295581991**


End file.
